Corazones entrelazados
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Rin es una chica sobresaliente en la escuela, luego de una relación dificil siente que el amor no es lo suyo sin embargo conoce a Len y le hace sentir cosas que jamas se hubiera imaginado, ¿pero que pasara cuando la persona que la desilusiono decide luchar por ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Corazones entrelazados**

Era casi media noche y en el vacío estacionamiento de un hospital una joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¡No, no! ¡No debía de pasar esto! — se lamentaba entre gritos y llantos. — ¡Por que! ¡¿Por qué?!... y-yo debí de ser quien merecía un castigo…—desolada cayó de rodillas al suelo; su cabello, rostro e incluso su vestido estaban salpicados de sangre, pero eso ya parecía no importarle, su dolor y frustración opacaban cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber sentido.

— ¿Por qué pensé que sería buena idea? ¡Esto solo trajo sufrimiento! — gritó furiosa. —Si alguien merece un castigo… si alguien merece morir esa soy yo…— dicho esto se dirigió lentamente hacia su bolso, que había tirado minutos atrás, y sacó una daga. —Si… esto es lo que merezco por jugar con sus sentimientos…— suspiró mientras apuntaba la daga directo a su corazón.

* * *

***6 meses atrás***

Era el inicio del nuevo año escolar en la escuela Netsume, una de las más prestigiosas instituciones en todo Tokio, era una mañana tranquila y se podían ver como empezaban a llegar los alumnos y entre ellos había dos chicas que esperaban la llegada de su amiga.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? — decía una chica de cabellos morados llamada Yukari. —Ella suele ser la más puntual de nosotras—.

—Cálmate, de seguro sus padres la entretuvieron con los típicos discursos de la "hija ideal" — respondió la otra de nombre Iroha.

—Ajá, ¿y tú como lo sabes? — preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Somos primas ¿lo recuerdas?, y como nuestros padres siempre viven en competencia no me sorprendería que hasta para "motivarnos" se copien esos discursitos tontos— dijo con algo de molestia.

—También te echaron ese "discurso tonto", ¿verdad?— comentó con tono burlón.

—Cállate…— refunfuñó —enserio que no sé cómo no se cansan de decir las mismas basuras cada año, y más aún, como Rin los puede soportar sin enloquecer—.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Sus padres la han mantenido sometida a eso, de algún modo lo tiene que soportar, es decir, no tiene otra opción—.

Antes de que Iroha pudiese decir algo vieron como un grande y lujoso auto se detenía casi enfrente de ellas, de ahí salió una joven de largo y rubio cabello y mostraba una gran sonrisa. Casi seguida de ella, salió una sirvienta de cabello rosa llamada Luka que igualmente se veía feliz por la joven.

—Me alegra su entusiasmo señorita, es bueno verla feliz después de los problemas que tuvo estas vacaciones— comentó mientras le daba su bolso.

—Sí, lo sé… fueron cosas algo inesperadas pero al menos acá me puedo olvidar de eso— dijo manteniendo el entusiasmo.

—Solo prométeme dos cosas: primero, no te encierres en los libros porque eso tampoco es bueno, tienes amigas con ellas también puedes distraerte no importa si tus padres no lo creen así; y segundo, si te topas con él solo ignóralo, después de lo que te hizo pasar no merece tu atención, ¿entendido? —.

—Lo sé Luka, además, presiento que este año será inolvidable, será mi nueva oportunidad— dijo sonriente.

—Por supuesto que si mi querida niña— la abrazó y luego volvió al coche para regresar a la mansión.

Luego de que se fuera las otras dos jóvenes se acercaron felices a Rin. — ¡Rinny! — gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Yukari, Iroha! ¡me alegra verlas! —grito alegremente.

—Y a nosotras igual— dijo Iroha —tenemos que hablar de todo lo que hicimos estas vacaciones—.

— ¡Si! hay que ponernos al día— completó Yukari.

—Claro…— respondió Rin ahora con desanimo.

Para Rin las vacaciones habían sido un infierno, desamor, traición e incluso malos tratos fueron de las cosas que más le aquejaron, sin embargo, todo eso era más difícil de soportar al tener que hacerlo en silencio, ya que, a excepción de Luka nadie más sabia por lo que había pasado, no podía decírselo a sus padres ya que estos solo se limitarían a culparla aun pese a que muchas de esas cosas no habían sido directamente su culpa. Desde que recordaba sus padres la habían educado para que se destacara académicamente y entrar a una buena universidad, claro que tampoco era de sorprender, al final de cuentas ella era algo así como una superdotada pues desde muy pequeña ella ya podía hacer cosas que la mayoría de los niños no podían, pero a veces le molestaba cargar con el papel de hija perfecta y mas aún, ver como sus padres de algún modo ya habían planeado casi toda su vida y ella no podía decir nada.

Debido a esto casi toda su vida habían sido restricciones, tener amigos o incluso una pareja no eran mas que distracciones a los ojos de sus padres, sin embargo, gracias a que había sido aceptada en esa exclusiva institución le habían dado aunque sea un poco de paz. Recién había cumplido 17 años y se había prometido que empezaría a hacer las cosas que ella mas amaba, pasar mas tiempo con sus amigas y el canto, que era su única forma de desahogo.

— ¡Hey Rin! —Yukari chasqueó sus dedos para hacerla reaccionar — ¿qué pasa? te perdimos por unos momentos—.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?— reaccionó del golpe mientras sus amigas le veían con extrañeza.

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto— dijo Iroha.

—Estoy bien, solo me distraje con mis ideas— se excusó mientras se acomodaba su bolso.

—Claro…—dijo Yukari no muy convencida. —Bueno vamos a sentarnos para hablar—.

Las tres de dirigieron hacia un árbol en el que solían sentarse cuando era el receso, dejaron sus bolsos en el verde pasto y ellas se sentaron entre las raíces del frondoso árbol. Luego de varios minutos en los que Yukari les contó sobre las visitas familiares y a aburridos clubs y Iroha habló sobre sus vacaciones y de cómo sus padres casi no la dejaron hacer nada, finalmente llegó el turno de que Rin hablara.

—Y bueno, ¿tu si hiciste algo que valiera la pena? — preguntó Yukari.

— ¿O solo estuviste en innecesarios cursos de verano? ya que tus padres por lo visto no saben lo que significa la palabra "vacaciones" — comentó Iroha al saber la situación de su prima.

—Para nada… este año se fueron de viaje a una convención de no se que cosa, así que estuve de algún modo "libre" — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Entonces qué hiciste? — preguntaron ambas.

—Pues… salí con alguien— respondió con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Apenas oyeron su respuesta no pudieron evitar hacer gran escándalo, no podían creer que su amiga finalmente se atreviera a salir con alguien, pues ya se habían resignado a dejar de buscarle algún enamorado ya que ella solía escapar en cuanto se le mencionaba el tema; cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron la dejaron que siguiera contando.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el afortunado? — pregunto Iroha conteniendo su emoción.

—Piko Utatane, viene a esta escuela también, pero el es de los grados superiores—.

— ¿¡Piko!? — gritaron al unísono.

—Si… supongo que lo conocen—.

— ¿Y quién no lo haría? Es de los mas lindos en la escuela— dijo Yukari con una gran sonrisa —pero este año ya se gradúa, ¿verdad? —.

Rin asintió. —Y menos mal, así ya no lo tendré que ver en los años que me faltan para graduarme—.

En ese momento las dos chicas la vieron con extrañeza. — ¿Por qué dices eso prima? ¿acaso paso algo malo? — preguntó Iroha.

—Pues… no se ni como empezar, pero si, si pasaron cosas…—contestó Rin dudosa.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos, nosotras no te juzgaremos— dijo Yukari tratando de animarla.

—Miren, enserio aprecio su ayuda pero siento que este no es el lugar mas adecuado para hablarlo… aquí esta Neru y su grupito de chismosas y lo que menos necesito es que esa boca floja disperse cosas sobre mí en el instituto—.

Yukari y Iroha asintieron al pensar en lo que había dicho, por alguna razón Neru siempre las detestó y no dudaría en hacerlas quedar mal si veía la oportunidad, pero tampoco podían controlar su ansiedad por saber que le había pasado a su amiga, tenían que hallar un lugar donde pudieran hablar en paz.

—Pero podríamos hablar en el salón— pensó Iroha —Neru no va en nuestra clase asi que puede ser más seguro, ¿no crees? —preguntó sonriente.

Al ver que no tenia de otra, se vio forzada a aceptar. —Está bien, pero solo les diré lo relevante, para lo demás se tendrán que esperar hasta que acaben las clases— les advirtió.

—Por supuesto Rin— respondieron las dos al unisono.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al llegar al salón vieron como algunos compañeros también se encontraban ahí, algunos hablaban de como habían pasado sus vacaciones y otros simplemente se limitaban a esperar la llegada del maestro. Apenas entraron las tres vieron como una de las alumnas, de nombre Miku se acercó a hablarles.

— ¡Hola! — les saludó muy alegremente.

—Hola Hatsune— le saludaron con menos entusiasmo.

—Me alegra verlas de nuevo, espero que la pasaran bien…— se estuvo varios minutos hablando, aun si lo hacía con las mejores intenciones ellas no podían evitar sentirse sofocadas por el exceso de ánimo que esta llegaba a tener, luego de un rato finalmente volvieron a ponerle atención cuando hizo una peculiar pregunta. — ¿Ya escucharon sobre el nuevo alumno? dicen que es muy guapo— comentó mientras soltaba una risita.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? — preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo mientras reaccionaban después de que las había aturdido con su entusiasta plática.

— ¿No sabían? — preguntó incrédula —toooodas hemos estado hablando de eso— señaló a un grupito de chicas que reían por la emoción.

—Eso suena interesante— dijo Yukari tratando de mostrar interés por la noticia —esperaremos con ansias a conocerlo— agregó con una gran y burlona sonrisa.

—Sé que lo harán— dijo Miku sonriente. — ¡Las veo luego! — se despidió mientras volvía con las otras chicas.

—Al fin se fue— agradeció Iroha —es una chica adorable, pero a veces enserio que no soporto su excesivo entusiasmo—.

—No la culpes, además la prefiero así— dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en su pupitre —es mejor que sea la alegre habladora a la molesta engreída—.

Iroha solo asintió al pensar en eso. —Eso si… pero da igual, ahorita vinimos para que nos cuentes que pasó—.

—Sí, no nos cambies el tema Rinny— dijo Yukari.

—Ok, ok… por lo visto no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga ¿verdad? —.

—Adivinaste, así que mejor cuenta— dijo Iroha mientras acercaba su pupitre al de Rin.

—Está bien… pues empecé a salir con Piko a los pocos días de que empezaron las vacaciones, él vive unas calles arriba de las nuestras, ¿si recuerdas prima? — le preguntó a Iroha.

—Cierto… aún recuerdo cuando me quedaba esperando para verlo pasar— admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

Yukari se rio al escuchar eso. — ¿Enserio hacías eso? — preguntó evitando estallar en risa.

— ¡Cállate! Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que hago eso— gritó todavía mas sonrojada.

—Claro, un año es mucho tiempo— comentó Rin burlonamente.

— ¡Eso era privado! — gritó avergonzada —pero ahorita no estamos discutiendo eso, mejor sigue hablando— le dijo nerviosamente.

—Bueno ya, luego te molestaremos— rio mientras veía como su prima seguía sonrojada.

—Pues como tú no estabas me tenía que distraer con algo, y ya que mis padres tampoco estaban, Luka me convenció de salir a "explorar el mundo" y así lo hice… ese día salí a dar un paseo en bicicleta y justo cuando pasaba por la calle donde vive Piko tuve un problemita y me caí— hizo una pausa y prosiguió. —Y no sé como, pero el vio el accidente y de inmediato fue para ayudarme—.

—Y ahí empezó todo— interrumpió Yukari.

—Algo así… ese día, después de llevarme a casa para asegurarse de que llegara bien nos quedamos hablando por un buen rato, y conforme pasaron los días las pláticas y salidas fueron mas seguidas hasta que me preguntó si quería salir con él y pues acepté—.

—Pues hasta ahorita no suena tan mal, a menos que uses esto para aplazar el contarnos— comentó Yukari.

—Mínimo tenía que contarles como empezó todo ¿no crees?, así al menos verán que no todo fue tan malo— respondió Rin.

— ¡Yukari! Deja de interrumpir que si no perdemos tiempo y el maestro llega en 10 minutos— le reclamó Iroha.

—Ya perdón, mejor sigue contando—.

—Pues para no extenderme solo diré que las primeras semanas fue todo un caballero, me llevaba a lindos lugares y luego… todo cambió— dijo con un aire de tristeza.

— ¿Acaso te engañó? Porque si es así el muy tarado se las verá conmigo— dijo Iroha muy decidida.

—Para nada, mejor escucha y si quieres luego lo vas a matar— dijo Rin tratando de controlarla.

—Ok, pero por su bien espero que no te hiciera nada malo—.

—Cuando digo que cambió me refiero a que de la nada se volvió muy celoso, se enojaba si no contestaba rápido a sus llamadas y empezaba discusiones sin sentido— se tensó un poco al ir recordando lo sucedido. —Llegó a punto de ser muy agresivo… y eso empezó a asustarme…—.

—No me digas que te golpeó, porque si no yo misma lo mato— dijo Iroha furiosa.

—Para nada prima, por suerte no… Luka se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y me dijo que eso no era sano y pues después de que estuve en negación me di cuenta de que era cierto y terminé con él— se quedó en silencio. —Pero tampoco fue fácil, ese día fue a verme y le dije que no podía vivir con una relación así, se enfureció y por un momento sentí que me haría daño… pero Luka y otros sirvientes aparecieron y lo echaron—.

—Vaya… pero lo seguirás viendo acá, ¿no te preocupa? — preguntó Yukari preocupada.

—Hablé con Luka sobre eso, coincidimos en que no podemos decirlo tan públicamente ya que si mis padres se enteran me culparan y me llevaran a un internado… y saben que yo no podría alejarme de ustedes—.

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará, además si ese idiota trata de hacerte algo se las verá conmigo— dijo Iroha mientras la abrazaba.

—Y conmigo igual— completó Yukari abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que Rin pudiese decir algo se vio interrumpida por la llegada del profesor de historia, quien apenas llegó ordenó que todos se sentaran y dejaran de hablar. Luego de una hora de clase el profesor se retiró y vieron que su tutora SeeU entró al aula.

—Buenos días alumnos— les saludó. —Espero que este año lo inicien con todo el entusiasmo y claro, también esperó que sigan siendo igual de cumplidos—.

Todos asintieron y luego una mano se alzó. —Disculpe profesora, ¿es cierto que tendremos un nuevo compañero? — preguntó ansiosamente Miku.

—Vaya señorita Hatsune, me alegra verla de nuevo— sonrió Seeu —no sé como se enteró, pero es verdad, y es por eso mismo que he venido—.

Todos en el aula, en especial las mujeres, se emocionaron por la noticia, tanto fue el alboroto que la profesora tuvo que alzar la voz para volver a poner el orden.

—Por favor jóvenes, mantengan el orden, su compañero pasará en unos momentos y espero que le den una buena bienvenida. De hecho debía de haber llegado a la misma hora que ustedes pero ya que es nuevo en la ciudad le deje pasar esa falta— hizo una pausa y se asomó a la puerta para indicarle que pasara.

Apenas entró todas las chicas posaron su atención en él, era alto con ojos azules y cabello rubio que tenía recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo; sin duda que era atractivo pero a la vez se veía que era alguien amable y muy caballeroso, todas las chicas lo veían enamoradas y a uno que otro chico le causaba celos ver como todas lo admiraban.

—Jovencito, ¿nos puedes hacer el favor de presentarte? — le indicó SeeU.

—Por supuesto profesora— respondió amablemente —me llamó Len Kagamine— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya que es lindo— pensó Rin aún sin saber como ese dulce chico le daría una gran cambio a su vida.

* * *

Holi :3 despues de tanto sin subir algo se me ocurrió este fic :D aunque tambien debo actualizar los otros, ya lo abandoné D: ya pronto tendre que actualizarlos, no quiero dejarlos incompletos uwu en fin, cuando tenga tiempo libre lo hare (extraño tener ratos libres T-T) como sea, este fic salió de improviso ya que me desvié de la idea original XD se supone que seria una fanfic basado en la canción Acute pero sentí que era un tema ya repetido, pero eso si, habra una que otra cosita que si tenga inspiracion en esa canción :P

Ok ya, pues espero que les guste y si me fui muy rápido lo siento, pero es que si no luego me pierdo de la idea principal c:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II: Conociéndonos**_

"Vaya que es lindo… pero de seguro es de esos cretinos mujeriegos, mejor olvídalo Rin ya no necesitas lidiar con mas patanes…" fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que rondaron la mente de Rin.

—Pues bienvenido señor Kagamine, espero se adapte muy pronto en esta institución— dijo SeeU mientras veía donde asignarle un lugar para sentarse. —Bueno, se sentara a lado de la señorita Nekomura—.

—Disculpe, hay dos Nekomura en esta clase—dijo Iroha manteniendo la mirada fija en Len.

—Cierto, se me olvida que son parientes… pues ya que no hay otro lugar disponible te sentaras a lado de la señorita Rin Nekomura—dijo mientras señalaba el asiento que vacío al lado de la ventana.

—Demonios…—susurró Rin al ver la poca suerte que tenía.

— ¿Algún problema señorita? —preguntó SeeU levantando una ceja.

—N-no, para nada profesora—contestó nerviosamente.

—Menos mal… señor Kagamine por favor siéntese donde le indique—.

Len pasó tranquilamente entre las bancas para llegar a su lugar, en ese breve recorrido vio las miradas de amor que las chicas le dedicaban, bien sabía que era atractivo pero aun así se sintió incomodo al ver como toda la atención femenina se centraba en él o bueno de casi todas, Rin era la única que parecía mostrar una total indiferencia hacia él. Apenas llegó a su respectivo lugar le llamó la atención el grupo de amigas en el cual parecía estar incluida aquella rubia que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

—Hola… supongo que seremos compañeros— saludó Len nerviosamente.

Rin no reacciono y al contrario sumió su rostro en la libreta de apuntes, era claro que no quería tener una conversación con él; pero al contrario de ella las otras dos chicas si hicieron caso a su sutil saludo.

— ¡Hola!—respondió con entusiasmo una de ellas.

—H-hola, tu eres Iroha ¿verdad? —.

—Sip, y me disculpo por la actitud de mi prima—dijo mientras señalaba a Rin —digamos que por ahora no quiere socializar con el sexo masculino— comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya veo… bueno la entiendo, pero no por eso me rendiré en intentar hablarle—soltó una ligera risa.

Rin se sonrojó con las palabras de Len ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Qué solo por ser una cara bonita ya sea creía tan irresistible? ¡Vaya cretino!, pero al ver a su prima tan interesada en él decidió no soltarle un golpe, en fin si así su prima olvidaba la fallida relación que la había hecho sentir mal bien valdría la pena tolerar a ese niño engreído.

— ¿Y tu como te llamas? — Rin reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras creyendo que le hablaba a ella, pero se percató de que el rubio se dirigía a su otra amiga.

—Yo soy Yukari—contestó con una inmensa sonrisa —que lindo es ver que seas tan amable—soltó una risita nerviosa.

Len solo río por el comentario, aun si ellas parecían estar igualmente encantadas con él le agradaba que no fueran tan efusivas como lo solían ser otras chicas.

Durante el resto de las clases fue un infierno tanto para Rin como para Len. En el caso de Len fue incomodo seguir siendo el punto de interés, por más que quería concentrarse era distraído por vocecillas que intentaban llamar su atención; mientras tanto, para Rin fue una tarea casi titánica el poner atención a la clase ya que sentía que Len en mas de una ocasión se le quedaba viendo y por alguna razón eso le incomodaba. Finalmente sonó la alarma del primer receso, varios estudiantes salieron pero una que otra chica se quedó para hablar con el estudiante nuevo.

— ¿Y de donde eres? —preguntó una de ellas de nombre IA.

—Soy del sur de Japón, pero vine a Tokio para estudiar— respondió Len quien discretamente buscaba una forma de zafarse de ellas.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, pues qué alegría que estés acá—comentó otra de nombre Mayu intentando abrazarlo.

— ¡Hola! — se oyó un gritito ayudo —soy Miku y me encantaría conocerte mejor—.

—Pobre alma inocente, ya se topó con Miku la habladora—susurró Iroha de manera que ella y sus dos amigas escucharan.

—Ni lo digas…—comentó Yukari. — ¿saben? Tal vez debamos zafarlo de ella y de las otras, es decir, mírenlo se ve que enserio quiere recuperar su espacio—.

—Déjalo, de seguro ya está acostumbrado… solo se hace el inocente—dijo Rin con poco interés por lo que le pasara a Len.

—Rin, solo porque es atractivo no significa que sea un mujeriego sin vergüenza, además si está aquí es porque es un alumno muy sobresaliente—dijo Iroha extrañada por la actitud de su prima.

—Puede ser, pero por eso mismo que has dicho hay que tratarlo con cautela, yo no dejare que me enrede en sus "encantitos"—.

Iroha y Yukari se vieron con confusión, se les hizo muy rara la forma en la que Rin actuaba ¿tan dolida quedó por el desastre de relación que tuvo con Piko?, de ser así habría que hacerle entender que no todos los hombres eran igual que ese patán, pero ya se encargarían de eso con más calma. Al ver que era inútil hacer algo salieron del salón para ir a la cafetería, pero para mala suerte de ellas tres, se toparon con Neru y las otras dos llamadas Kaiko y Teto que la seguían como perritos falderos.

—Hay miren a quienes acabamos de encontrar: a la ratita de biblioteca, a la nerd y a la niña gato— comentó Neru burlonamente.

—Y yo que creía que este año sería bueno—dijo Teto mientras las veía con repulsión.

—Y nosotras que también lo creíamos—respondió Iroha —pero lastima, la basura sigue contaminado a esta escuela—.

—Mira quien lo dice niña gato, tu y tu primita solo están de estorbo aquí—dijo Kaiko mientras empujaba a Rin.

— ¡Déjala! —gritó Yukari mientras detenía a Rin —ella no tiene la culpa de que haberte superado en votos para presidenta de la escuela, niñita de papi—.

Antes de que Teto o Kaiko dijeran algo fueron interrumpidas por Neru que volvió a pararse frente a ellas.

— ¿Enserio crees que nos superan? No sean tontas, que ganen en uno que otro concursito o votación barata no significa nada—dijo empujando a Yukari y a Rin haciéndolas caer al suelo. —Ademas de que les sirve eso si ningún chico les hace caso o las cambia por otras, ¿verdad Iroha? —.

Eso basto para hacer enfurecer a Iroha, aun pase a que ya había pasado un año desde que Neru le arrebató a Yuuma a base de engaños era inevitable que enloqueciera cuando esa maldita se lo echaba en cara.

— ¡Solo te le ofreciste como la zorra que eres! —gritó enfurecida evitando soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Antes de que la discusión empeorara oyeron una voz a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué les están haciendo a esas chicas? —preguntó Len seriamente.

—Nada… se les alborotan las hormonas a estas niñitas y ya quieren golpear a medio mundo—dijo Neru fingiendo no saber nada.

—Si claro, por favor déjenlas en paz que ellas no les han hecho nada—pidió Len mientras levantaba a Rin y Yukari.

—Eres muy lindo—dijo Neru ignorando lo que les había dicho a ella y su grupito —no malgastes tu tiempo ayudándolas, nosotras si valemos la pena—finalizo mientras se le acercaba muy provocadoramente.

—Como digas… se los pido de la mejor manera, dejen a estas chicas ya que yo vi que ustedes empezaron a molestarlas—.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, por lo visto era inútil hacer algún movimiento o al menos en ese momento. —Como digas guapo, ya nos conoceremos mejor— se despidió Neru mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Apenas se fue ya se sintieron tranquilidad para hablar. — ¡Demonios! Esa perra me hizo tirar mi almuerzo—maldijo Yukari mientras veía su comida en el suelo —y me ensucie el uniforme—.

—Vamos, te ayudo a limpiarte—dijo Iroha mientras se dirigían al baño —ahorita volvemos Rin—.

Rin ni siquiera pudo decir algo y se vio forzada a tener a hablar con Len.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó —¿esas chicas siempre las molestan? —.

—Sí, estoy bien… y si, esas tontas siempre hacen eso pero no importa, algún día tendrán su castigo— respondió mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Bueno supongo que tienes razón, la vida le da a cada quien lo que merece—dijo Len ya más calmado —pero si quieres hablamos de otra cosa—sugirió algo nervioso.

—Claro… pero tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas—intento buscar una excusa para librarse de él.

—Ya han de venir, además también te quería preguntar algo—.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó conteniendo su molestia.

— ¿Podría almorzar contigo y tus amigas? —preguntó nervioso.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Que no hay más chicas que se mueran por ese "privilegio"? —preguntó Rin con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Oye no es por lo que crees, es que ustedes me agradan, es lindo poder convivir con alguien que no me quiere agarrar a besos y abrazos— dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

—Si claro… no te hagas el inocente conmigo, me consta que a eso y mucho más estás acostumbrado—le respondió molesta.

—La verdad es que no, sé que por lo sucedido en el salón ya te diste la idea de que soy un mujeriego pero no lo soy… me esforcé mucho para ser aceptado en esta escuela y distraerme con las chicas no está en mis planes—comentó mientras se recargaba en la pared.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te tomaste tu tiempo en salir? —.

—No podía ser grosero con ellas, si, me molesta que se me echen encima pero no significa que las debo tratar mal… además la profesora vio la escenita que estaban armando y les dijo que mantuvieran la compostura—río al recordar como muchas se fueron completamente sonrojadas por la llamada de atención.

—Ya veo…—respondió aun sin saber que pensar sobre él.

—Pero volviendo a lo que te pregunte, ¿si puedo almorzar con ustedes? —preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—Etto… pues me encantaría pero tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas y de seguro tardarán en limpiar el uniforme de Yukari—dijo intentando zafarse el aquel chico.

—Oh, entiendo…—dijo cabizbajo.

— ¡Pero puedes venir! No nos molestaría conocer más al chico que nos quitó a esa tonta Neru de encima—dijo alegremente Iroha desde la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Rin volteó a verla con enojo, pero esta ni se inmutó por la reacción de su prima, al contrario parecía que hacia todo eso solo por que disfrutaba de hacerla sentir incomoda.

—En ese caso, gracias—respondió Len algo sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de Iroha.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamo Iroha mientras salía con Yukari del baño.

— ¿Pues que esperamos? Vayamos a la cafetería, aunque me quede sin almuerzo—dijo Yukari mientras les indicaba que avanzaran.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cafetería, durante el breve trayecto Rin hizo todo lo posible por evitar acercarse a Len pues por alguna razón se sonrojaba cada vez que este la miraba. Luego de lo que pareció un eterno camino finalmente llegaron.

— ¡Miren! Esa mesa está libre—gritó Yukari mientras corría para evitar que alguien más les ganara ese lugar.

—Deja de actuar como si fuera el único lugar libre en toda la tierra—dijo Iroha quien iba con más calma hacia la mesa.

—Ya sé que no, pero me gusta la mesa que está cerca de la ventana—contestó con orgullo.

—A veces pareces niña pequeña—comentó soltando una risa —pero hoy no discutiremos, hoy conoceremos a nuestro nuevo compañero—dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Len.

—Sí, acércate Len—dijo Yukari mientras lo jalaba del suéter para que se sentara.

—Está bien, pero antes que nada gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes—les agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay de que—respondió Iroha —además, no siempre hay chicos tan lindos como tú—.

Eso ultimo sonrojo a Len quien prefirió buscar otro tema de conversación. —Gracias… oigan, ¿Dónde está la otra de ustedes? —preguntó al ver que Rin no estaba en la mesa con ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Demonios!, esa mujer debería ser escapista—exclamo al ver que su prima se había ocultado, o bueno eso creía, ya tendría tiempo de escuchar sus explicaciones. —Voy a buscarla, Yukari quédate hablando con Len—le indicó mientras iba a buscar a Rin.

— ¡Me parece perfecto! —exclamó la peli morada mientras se sentaba más cerca de Len — ¡Hey! ¿Pero me puedes comprar algo?, ¡me muero de hambre! —gritó mientras la veía irse, pero por lo visto no la había escuchado. —Umm… creo que no me escuchó—hizo un puchero al sentirse ignorada.

—No te sientas mal, si quieres te doy algo del mio—le ofreció Len al ver su expresión.

— ¡Gracias!, eres muy amable—agradeció mietras lo abrazaba.

Mientras tanto Iroha había ido a buscar a Rin pero entre el mar el gente que habia en la cafetería se volvió una tarea muy complicada, cuando finalmente la encontró se encontró con una escena que no se esperaba pero que a la vez la alertó. Ahí estaban Rin y Piko hablando, pero por el semblante de ella se notaba que esta retenida por él quien parecía no ceder en dejarla ir.

Iroha al ver esa situación decidió acercase más para escuchar, vio una pila de bandejas de metal y se escondió para evitar que algunos de ellos la viera.

—En serio, te ves hermosa igual como cuando te conocí—le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Piko, por favor, basta ya no quiero nada contigo—respondió con firmeza.

—Vamos preciosa, yo sé que aún me quieres solo te haces del rogar—.

—Eso quisieras, ¿verdad?, pues sigue soñando—

—Sé que fui un tonto, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, te prometo que cambiare pero dame otra oportunidad—dijo intentando darle un beso.

Rin al ver lo que Piko quería hacer lo empujó molesta, se estaba hartando de ser amable. — ¡Déjame! Ni loca volveré contigo, además tú jamás cambiaras—.

—Ya lo veras preciosa, muy pronto volverás a mi—dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón del largo cabello de Rin.

Ella se hartó pero resistió el impulso de soltarle una bofetada ya que no quería llamar la atención haciendo un show, empujó nuevamente a Piko y se alejó a un pese a que el la jalaba de la mano para que se quedará.

—Iroha ya sal de ahí, ya se acabó el show—dijo mientras seguia avanzando con enojo.

— ¡Hey Rin!, no te espiaba por eso—dijo mientras corría a alcanzarla —lo hice porque pensé que ese cretino te haría algo—.

—No sería tan idiota como para hacerme algo en público—contestó mientras se detenía —pero supongo que gracias por hacer eso…— suspiró tratando de calmarse. —Gracias… enserio, siempre estás ahí para defenderme—sonrió mientras volteaba a verla.

Iroha sonrió al oír las palabras de Rin. —Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién más? —se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Bueno, ya olvidemos esto—dijo Rin mientras se separaba de ella.

—Está bien, pero si ese tonto trata de hacerte algo te juro que le irá muy mal—dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con enojo.

—En ese caso que mejor rece por no verte molesta—río mientras la tomaba del brazo — ¿ya viste que hay galletas de arroz?, ¡vamos por unas! —exclamó con entusiasmo ya que esas galletas eran las favoritas de ambas.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿y que esperamos? —dijo siguiendo a Rin para comprar algunas.

Luego de ir a comprar volvieron con Yukari y Len, esta comía una pera que le había compartido él y se veía que habían encontrado buen tema de conversación.

—Volvimos— anunció Rin mientras dejaba caer varias galletitas de arroz en la mesa.

—Pero por lo visto hallaron como distraerse, ¿verdad? —preguntó Iroha al verlos hablando como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

—Algo asi… pero antes de responderte dime donde estaban, creímos que ya no volverían—dijo Yukari viendo su reloj.

La expresión de Iroha cambio a una más seria pero antes de poder darle una explicación, Rin se adelantó. —Perdón, eso fue mi culpa… me emocione por las galletas y me fui sin avisar, Iroha tuvo que ir a ayudarme a salir del mar de alumnos—se excusó con una gran sonrisa.

Yukari la vio con duda, pero Iroha le hizo señales para que no dijera nada y que luego le contaría. —Está bien, pero a la próxima no dejes que tu amor por las galletas te haga desaparecer sin avisar—contestó soltando un par de risas.

—Y por lo visto te gustan demasiado, ¿verdad? —comentó Len al ver tantas galletas en la mesa.

—Amm… si, pero unas son de Iroha y entre las dos nos las podemos terminar—contestó mientras le daba la mitad a ella.

—A si es—contestó Iroha mientras guardaba la mayoría en un pequeña bolsa de Hello Kitty.

—Ahora que veo tu bolso Iroha, me recuerda algo que te quería preguntar, ¿te gusta mucho ese personaje? —preguntó Len curioso.

— ¿Lo notaste? — preguntó burlonamente —bueno, quien no lo haría, esta gatita es de mis más grandes amores—respondió sonriente.

—Y lo dice enserio, si quieres que te amé dale algo de Kitty y te seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos—comentó Rin entre risas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— respondió Len mientras volteba a ver a Rin.

Rin de inmediato bajo la mirada y volvió a su semblante calmado, aunque era notable que se habia sonrojado por la manera en que Len la vio.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar sobre como "conquistarme" —dijo Iroha mientras abria su jugo de manzana. —Díganme, ¿de que hablaban ustedes dos? —pregunto dirigiéndose a Len y Yukari.

—De nada en especial, solo de que cosas nos gustan y eso… y descubrí que ama la música ¡igual que nosotras! —exclamó con emoción.

— ¿En serio? ¡eso es genial!, ¿no lo crees Rin?—.

—Si… supongo que si lo es—respondió con menos entusiasmo que ellas.

—Eso significa que también entraras al club de canto, ¿no? —preguntó Iroha.

— ¿Hay una club?, no sabía pero claro que me gustaría ¿las tres están ahí? —preguntó con interés.

—Así es, y a Rin le entusiasmara verte allá, ¿verdad primita? —insinuó Iroha mientras le daba ligeros golpes con el codo.

Rin solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y se vio forzada a sonreir como si enserio le entusiasmara seguir viendo a Len. —Si claro, me muero de ganas—.

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el final del primer receso y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir.

—Oigan, ya hay que irnos ¿Por qué siguen sentadas? —preguntó Len al ver que las chicas no se movían.

—Esperamos a que se disperse la gente, no nos gusta ir entre tantos alumnos, además dudo que quieras salir sabiendo que las chicas se te pegaran como chicles—respondió Yukari.

—Entiendo… supongo que también esperare—sonrió mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

Rin parecía molesta por ver como Len seguía ahí, enserio deseaba que se fuera. Iroha y Yukari parecieron leer la mente de Rin y se vieron con complicidad, era un movimiento algo arriesgado pero si asi lograban algo bien valia la pena que su amiga se enojara momentáneamente con ellas.

— ¡Oh! — gritó Iroha con algo de exageración. —Me he tirado jugo encima, tendré que ir a limpiarme rápido, acompáñame Yukari, ¡nos vemos en el salón!—grito ya a lo lejos.

Rin se quedó viendo hacia donde se habían ido las otras dos y solo se maldijo de no poder hacer algo.

—Amm… supongo que solo quedamos nosotros—comentó Len algo extrañado por la manera en que ambas chicas se habían ido.

—Si… asi es…—dijo Rin entre dientes.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te incomoda que este contigo? —preguntó Len mientras veía por la ventana. —Si es así con gusto me voy…—

Rin se sorprendió con la actitud tan sencilla y amble de Len, no se esperaba que le dijera eso. —N-no… no te vayas, mira lamento mi actitud creo que me desahogue con el tipo equivocado— suspiró y continuó hablando —lo que pasa es que hace no mucho salí de una relación no muy buena y creo que enfoque mi enojo hacia ti—se disculpó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Oh, ya veo… no te sientas mal, es comprensible que te sientas asi y me sorprende lo honesta que fuiste, eso habla muy bien de ti—dijo mientras salían de la cafetería.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, Rin se sonrojo por las palabras de Len, pero ahora pareció no importarle. —Eres muy amable Kagamine-san, con razón las mujeres te aman—.

—Por favor solo dime Len y gracias, o eso creo—respondió sonriente e incluso vio que se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Pues ya que estamos en mejores ánimos, puedo decir que me alegrara tenerte como compañero en clases de canto—comento Rin con alegría.

—Yo pienso lo mismo Rin, y creo que serás una muy buena amiga—dijo Len mientras volteba a verla.

—Y así será—finalizo Rin mientras entraban al salón.

En todo ese camino al salón no se dieron cuenta de que Piko los observaba y por lo visto le enfureció ver como Rin hablaba con un hombre que no era él. —Con que por él me quieres cambiar… vaya Rinny, es una lástima que no te dejare ir tan fácil—dijo son una tétrica sonrisa.

* * *

_Bueno aca esta el capitulo dos :D lo siento si esta muy largo, pero igualmente disfrutenlo n.n espero que no se modifique nada, lo tuve que subir como archivo de Word por que no lo cargaba de otra forma :c no se si sea la única a la que le pasa pero espero solo sea temporal c:_

_Gracias por los reviews aunque sean tres me motivaron para continuar :3 y para aclarar, la manera en que describo a Rin es algo asi como su estilo de Rin future ya que tiene el cabello largo y Len pues no estoy segura si es en el estilo append XD pero es por eso eso que aquí lo puse mas alto que Rin, además de que asi (en mi opinión) se ve mejor c: ah, y gracias por mencionar que les gusta que incluyera a Iroha y a Yukari, son mis personajes favoritos y la verdad sentí que ya era tiempo de darles mas importancia :'3 aunque si les interesa saber pues dentro de unos meses empezare con dos fics y cada una sera dedicado para ellas :D_

_Hasta la próxima actualización n.n_


End file.
